Not So Innocent
by luv2watchtv
Summary: “The pain and anger was swallowing me up, pulling me into darker forces I didn’t know existed. And that was the problem. I was innocent. Young. Naïve. But I wouldn’t be for long. I’d show him.” BxE Two shot
1. Chapter 1

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer:**

Stephanie Meyer own Twilight.

**Summary:**

"The pain and anger was swallowing me up, pulling me into darker forces I didn't know existed. And that was the problem. I was innocent. Young. Naïve. But I wouldn't be for long. I'd show him." BxE Two shot

**A/N** This takes place when Edward left Bella in New Moon.

So this is a twoshot. The next chapter will probably be posted in a few days…

I guess this could be a little bit dark - especially next chapter...

* * *

Anger poured through my veins, drowning me.

I couldn't breath, couldn't think - couldn't _live_.

The anger was swallowing me up, pulling me into darker forces I didn't know existed

And that was the problem

I was innocent

Young

Naïve

But I wouldn't be for long

I'd show him

* * *

Bella Swan stood outside the school gate, sighing as she stamped out her cigarette

"I really should quit…" Bella said as her foot made contact with the burnt out fag

"Why?" Kevin Rosh asked.

Kevin stood opposite Bella, his face hard as he watched the brunette glance behind her at the drab school she was about to enter. There was something about his appearance, his stance, his features that warned the few students dwindling up the steps and to the entrance of the school to stay away

He was dangerous

That much was obvious

"Screw giving up…." Kevin spoke, his voice harsh and cutting

Bella looked at the hand that was currently outstretched towards her, the packet of cigarettes in his hand, offering her

"I can't now anyway, no smoking at school…"

Kevin rolled his eyes, withdrawing his hand

"I don't even see why you go to school Bella. It's a piece of shit"

Bella cringed. School was another way of escape – a safer way. She'd immerse herself in her work until _he_ was only at the back of her mind, still plaguing her thoughts, but in a hazier form. And then when school work started to run out, she turned to something more dangerous. Something rebellious

Something he would hate

His growling and furious words – figments of her imagination – were the only reasons she did it. She wanted to break her promise to him – just like he broke his.

She'd promised him to be safe – to not do anything dangerous

And Bella Swan took great pleasure in disobeying him

--

Walking into the classroom, Bella rolled her eyes as she noticed the disapproving stares of her classmates.

Gone was the innocent schoolgirl.

Gone was the girl who blushed under the gaze of other people

Sitting in her assigned seat at the back, Bella laid her head on the desk, hoping to catch a few minutes of sleep before the teacher came in. If she was lucky, no one would notice her closed eyes and she could sleep through homeroom.

But she was hardly ever lucky

--

"Bella Swan wake up!" Bella jumped with a start as she opened her eyes and saw a furious teacher looking down on her. "This is the fifth time you've fallen asleep in class Bella. May I suggest you either get a full night sleep or don't bother coming in…"

The brunette girl glared at the teacher in her attempt to hide her mortification. It was only when the teacher made her way back to the front of the class did Bella notice the shocked glanced of everyone else. She wondered what it was they were so shocked about – she always fell asleep in class on account of never sleeping for more than a couple of hours the previous night. So what made today so special?

Tilting her head to the right, Bella caught sight of a person she had never wanted to see again.

Elicting a loud gasp, realisation dawned on her as to why her classmates were staring at her.

For sitting a few seats away from her, staring disapprovingly and in shock was her ex best friend.

Alice Cullen was back.

* * *

The bell rang, a harsh sound against the silence of the class room. Bella sprung up from her chair, knocking it over in the process, to eager in her haste to leave.

Grabbing her bag in one hand and swiftly pulling it over her shoulder, she stalked out of the room, her face as stormy as thunder warning her fellow peers to move out of the way or else.

She knew she had to get away quickly. She couldn't afford to slow down. She needed to run – she needed to get away.

"Bella…" the familiar voice swept over Bella, opening wounds she had previously thought were closed. Closed – but never healed. Her wounds would never heal.

Alice placed a hand on Bella's shoulder in an attempt to get her to stop walking so briskly.

Bella flinched away, stinging from the cold that pierced her skin through the flimsy fabric of her clothes.

Alice quickly withdrew her hand. Stepping in front of her, she blocked the path of the furious human, unwilling to let her get away.

Bella lifted her face to meet Alice's and Alice gasped as she saw the pain and torment plaguing Bella's eyes. She inwardly shrank away from the fury and rage that she knew was directed towards her.

"Get out of my fucking way Cullen…" not once had Alice heard such venom coated words directed at her. And it was all that more of a shock hearing them from someone she considered to be her best friend – her sister.

"Bella – listen…"

"I don't think so Alice. Now get out of the way…" Bella cut off

"Bella – don't do this…"

"I'll do what I like…" Rage was engulfing Bella. How dare they show up now and order her about?

Pushing past the small vampire, Bella stalked past, her bag slapping against her side

And stopped

Edward stood there. And next to him was Emmett and Jasper. The three Cullen boys were attracting the attention of every student at Forks High that passed; however, Bella's eyes didn't stray from him.

Her gaze took him in, drinking him in. Her eyes started from his feet, up his legs and then stopping at his lean chest. With the top he was wearing, she could just about see the toned body that was covered by the material.

And then her gaze travelled up, taking in the strong jaw, the lips she yearned for. And then she looked at the bronze hair she had spent all too long wanting to run her fingers through.

Her gaze did not meet his eyes

She refused to look into his eyes

For to look into his eyes would mean that she would beg, weep, plead. And she wouldn't do that. She was strong now. She couldn't do that. She had built herself up too much to be torn down by a certain Cullen.

No man was ever going to mess with her again

Edward fidgeted underneath her gaze. She looked at him and her eyes bore through him. But then he took the time to take her in.

She was thinner. Her hair was limp. Her face drained. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists bracing herself for an attack. Her face was contorted with shock and anger – and yet, to him, she still looked beautiful.

Emmett looked around and saw that the students had stopped going about their daily things and instead were blatantly staring at the newly arrived Cullen's and Bella.

"Instead of standing I suggest you go back to your routines…"

Everyone dispersed. A suggestion by Emmett Cullen was not a suggestion – it was a direct order, a threat. And no one would dare disobey Emmett Cullen.

Now alone, the four Cullen's didn't know what to do. Bella stared away – seemingly lost in her own world.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, his mouth forming the word he loved the most

Bella's head snapped up, her attention caught. She met Edward's gaze, stared into his eyes with a fury. Her fists clenched tighter, her body trembling.

Jasper tried to calm her

"No! Jasper don't even think about doing it. You are not going to manipulate my emotions…" her voice was cutting, a harsh sound that rang clearly through the halls.

"How have you been Bella?" Edward asked, trying to break the tension

It was the wrong question

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief before shaking her head, biting back the sarcastic laugh she was sure was going to fall from her lips anyway.

"How have I been? How have I been?" Bella's voice was rising. "Oh I've been fucking fantastic thank you very much. After finding out that I was just a _distraction_ I've been over the fucking moon." Bella spat, her face mocking. "It hasn't been all bad though…" a twisted smile overcame Bella's features as she thought of her next words carefully. "I've actually been quite good. I met some people – started enjoying myself. I guess you'll never know how amazing it is to get drunk and laid" Bella spoke casually, her words had the aim to hurt

And hurt they did

Edward visibly flinched, his eyes narrowing as images of _his_ Bella plagued his mind.

"Anyway, enough of me" Bella relaxed a bit, crossing her arms in front of her body forming a barrier. "Why are you here anyway? I'm pretty sure you promised I'd never have to see your face again…" her words were harsh, filled with contempt

Alice frowned – this wasn't her best friend. This wasn't the same Bella who just a few months ago was infuriated with Edward.

"You've changed Bella?" Alice stated quietly, almost whispering the words

Bella laughed sarcastically. "No shit Sherlock. You can blame your bastard of a brother for that. Now if you don't mind – I've got a party to attend…"

Bella started to walk away; however, was stopped by a restraining hand

"It's the middle of the school day Bella…" Emmett said, looking down on her.

"I don't fucking care. I'll do whatever I like… You're not the boss of me…" Bella walked off again.

The Cullen's stood in the hallway, shocked.

"We can't let her go you guys. This is when my vision will take place. If she goes now…" Alice's voice trailed off. She didn't need to say the words. Her meaning was clear.

The Cullen's looked at each other, silently nodding. Edward sighed, running his hair through his bronze locks

"We'd better follow her then…"

* * *

**A/N** Reviews are welcome - constructive critisicm is appreciated. I would like to know what you thought of this.

XxxNicolexxX


	2. Chapter 2

**Not So Innocent**

**Disclaimer:**

Stephanie Meyer own Twilight.

**Summary:**

"The pain and anger was swallowing me up, pulling me into darker forces I didn't know existed. And that was the problem. I was innocent. Young. Naïve. But I wouldn't be for long. I'd show him." BxE Two shot

**A/N** So I'm aware that this is insanely short. But I didn't want it to drag...

* * *

The vibrations of the music thundered through the walls, the sounds pumping through the veins of the occupants.

Bella Swan threw open the door, her face an angry mask. Walking into the smoky atmosphere, she squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the darkened rooms, her head turning in different directions, her neck craning.

"Kevin!" Bella called out once she saw him with two other guys, making her way towards them. Kevin smiled upon seeing her and stood up, slinging his arm around her shoulders as she approached them.

"Hey Bells – bunked off I see…"

"Yeah – ran into that ex I told you about. I can't deal with all that shit right now" Bella sighed, leaning against Kevin, her arm going around his waist.

"How about I fix you up with something to help you with this shit…" Kevin said to Bella softly, looking down on her. Bella looked up into his eyes, gratitude evident on her features.

"Will you? Nothing too bad though Kev – just something that'll help me get over this…" Kevin nodded before placing a kiss on Bella's forehead, squeezing her shoulders and walking off.

Bella collapsed onto the couch where Kevin's two friends were seated on, letting her head fall back onto the furniture closing her eyes.

* * *

Edward, Emmett and Alice walked into the house, wincing at the potent smell of drugs and alcohol mixed.

"What the hell is she even doing in a place like this?" Emmett asked

"Isn't it obvious? Jackass over there obviously broke her heart beyond repair – she's trying to heal the only way humans can…" Alice stated, glaring at Edward for having gotten them into this mess

"How was I meant to know she was going to turn to alcohol? She promised me that she wasn't going to do anything reckless – I believed her…" Edward said, looking around him, watching the drunk inhabitants.

"You broke your promises – why shouldn't she break hers…"

"Guys – I think we should stop arguing about whose fault it is. We've got a human to save here. We can't let her take that drug…" Emmett said.

"There's too many people in here – her smell seems distorted. What with all the drugs and booze around it's harder to pick out. Everything just seems to blend in…" Edward shook his head. Not once before had he had a hard time in picking out his love's scent.

"It's a good thing Jasper didn't come…" Alice murmured to herself

* * *

"Here you go Bells…" Kevin reappeared; his hand held out open a few pills inside them.

"I thought you were getting me some drinks – I don't do drugs Kevin, you know that…" Bella said, confused as to why Kevin was offering her the pills.

"This'll help you forget them – trust me Bells…"

Bella looked uncertainly up at Kevin. She did trust him – he had been her rock for the past few months. When Edward wasn't there, Kevin was. He was the one who told her she didn't have to mope around. He was the one who helped her rebuild some of her confidence.

Why shouldn't she trust him?

* * *

"It's becoming clearer you guys – he's offering them to her. She's thinking about taking them. So far I've got her saying yes…" Alice said as she made her way through the stoned teenagers

"And when she says yes…?" Edward didn't need to continue the sentence – he knew very well what would happen if she said yes. He had seen it with his own eyes through Alice's mind. It was the reason they came back – he couldn't - wouldn't - let her go through that pain.

"Those pills will make her unconscious within fifteen minutes – he'll take her to the room then. We haven't got much time…" Alice said frantically

Edward and Emmett nodded before walking briskly into the direction where Bella's scent was strongest.

* * *

Bella opened her mouth and placed the pills on her tongue. She swallowed and watched as Kevin smiled at her

"Don't worry Bells – in a few minutes you won't feel a thing…"

A shiver ran through Bella's spine making her shudder. What did he mean? Why wouldn't she feel a thing? She had never done drugs before but she knew that they weren't meant to make you unable to feel a thing.

"What do you-" Bella was cut off as all of a sudden she felt light headed. The room was spinning and she couldn't place where exactly Kevin was. She tried to stand up; however, her legs gave way and she flopped back down on the seat.

Her mind screamed at her that something was wrong – that this wasn't meant to happen; however, Bella's body refused to respond to her desperate pleas. She could feel someone picking her up and carrying her somewhere. She tried to resist, tried to move but her body was paralysed.

Bella opened her mouth, trying to scream but no sound came out. She couldn't resist.

Hazy sounds and images were tormenting her, she could barely see. Faint sounds of laughter, music, voiced – plaguing her mind.

She needed an escape – but this wasn't an escape. _This_ wasn't what she needed. This wasn't what she wanted.

What was going on?

What were in those pills?

Bella was thrown down, a searing pain flowing through her body as her fragile self made contact with the hard floor.

She tried to cry out in pain – and inwardly she was, however, no sound escaped.

A familiar face hovered over her, she couldn't place him, but he was familiar.

Warm flesh touched her face, stroking her cheek. Her eyes were getting heavy – she was unable to keep them open. They were dropping involuntary.

"Soon Bells – soon you won't feel a thing…" the words were hard to make out, but they were said and heard.

Bella tried to open her eyes, tried to move her body, tried to call out for help

She couldn't

She was trapped in a motionless body

The sounds she strained to hear faded away

She was fading

Bella Swan wanted an escape

Instead she was thrust into a world filled with blackness

A world she couldn't escape from

* * *

The door flung open, a furious Edward lunged forward, pulling the teenage boy off of his Bella.

His rage was burning, never had he felt so filled with hatred before. Never had he experienced the anger burn through his veins, pumping his adrenaline through his body. He saw red, he was like a bull wanting, needing a fight.

His fist drew back, repeatedly hitting the boy who dared to hurt his angel.

"Edward!" he could hear Emmett's and Alice's shouts and feel the force of them trying to restrain him. But he had too much rage. He was going to kill the boy who hurt his angel.

"Edward!" Emmett pulled with all of his strength against Edward, pulling him off the unconscious boy. Both he and Alice held Edward down trying to calm him

"Edward – you can't kill him. He's probably already severely injured – but you can't kill him. Think of Bella Edward – she needs you now…"

Edward calmed down at the mention of his Bella. His head tilted towards the side and he took in the fragile brunette. Standing up, he stepped slowly towards her.

Nothing happened

The boy didn't have enough time

Bella was safe

"She'll wake up in a minute…" Alice stated.

Edward nodded, pulling the unconscious Bella into his lap.

"I love you Bella…" he whispered

--

Bella stirred, feeling a force pull her out of her haze. She opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light.

And she saw him

A face of an angel

"What happened…?" her voice was hoarse.

Edward ran his hand through her hair lovingly

"That _friend_ of yours gave you a pill which made you unconscious. Alice had a vision that he was…" Edward's voice broke and he closed his eyes.

Bella nodded, understanding his unsaid sentence. She held her hand up to his face and stroked his face, relishing in the cold skin.

"Thank you…" she whispered

"No problem – now rest my love…"

"I love you" Bella whispered just before her eyes closed, eliciting a radiant smile from Edward.

* * *

**A/N** So it is kind of dark and everything - but I did say that it was going to be. Anyway, review please and tell me what you thought

XxxNicolexxX


End file.
